Hijo de la Luna
by Elsa Kagamine Frost
Summary: Anna es la futura heredera al trono pero para conseguir convertirse en reina tiene que casarse con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur quien no esta segura si es una buena elección pero al final decide casarse pero al poco tiempo de casados les piden otro pequeño detalle: Un hijo por lo cual Anna decide invocar a la luna pero todo sale mal. Acompañme y lo descubriremos juntos...


Hijo de la luna

Hola amantes de la ficción xD soy yo de nuevo (no me digas xD) Después de un año entero de no publicar una santa historia eh decidido empezar de nuevo y al final del Fic les dejo unos anuncios muy importantes XD

Los personajes no son míos son de Disney y de DreamWorks sin más que decir disfruten del Fic :3

Anna Pov

Mi nombre es Anna Arendelle soy la futura heredera al reino de Arrendelle dentro de un mes cumpliré los 21 años y así poder ocupar el lugar de mi padre quien años atrás murió en un accidente ya que el barco en el que viajaba junto con mi madre se hundió a causa de una tormenta. Y desde aquel accidente tuve que madurar porque el destino me tenía preparado muchos obstáculos ya que durante años no pude salir del castillo y casi siempre estaba encerrada en mi cuarto. Casi todo el tiempo estaba estudiando con un maestro particular aunque la verdad casi siempre no prestaba atención a lo que decía porque casi siempre estaba pensando en cómo sería el mundo recuerdo que él siempre me contaba sobre el mundo decía que cada vez habían más personas nuevos continentes que descubrir incluso me conto que un marinero llamado Cristóbal Colon descubrió un nuevo continente y también muchas cosas e incluso una vez me regalo un dulce con un extraño nombre creo que su nombre era "Chocolate" que por cierto es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

Había veces en las que me decía a mí misma "Algún día podre salir de estas paredes y podre conocer el mundo y también poder casarme y tener un hijo" Aunque la verdad ahora para mí son solamente fantasías de cuando era niña ahora solo lo que me importa es conseguir que alguien se case conmigo para así poder acceder al trono aunque la verdad espero encontrar un buen esposo porque el duke David siempre dice "Si consigues un buen esposo tendrás a un buen rey pero sobre todo un bueno reinado". Aunque hay veces en las que en verdad no lo soporto pero no me queda otra opción que escuchar sus consejos o más bien como yo lo llamo "Cosas para joderme la existencia".

Hoy es el día en el que conoceré a mi futuro esposo aunque la verdad eso es lo que al menos entendí que dijo el Duke David la verdad es que nunca creí verlo tomando whisky para festejar, pero que importa me dijeron que esperara en el salón principal la llegada de mi prometido el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur la verdad es que me parece un poco raro su nombre pero eso que más da lo que importa ahora es que nos conozcamos y tal vez nos "Enamoremos".

Aunque la verdad es un poco raro ver a todos los sirvientes corriendo de un lado al otro ordenando el castillo y todo eso por la llegada del Príncipe Hans aun me pregunto cómo será ya que nunca eh visto a un hombre joven a excepción de los niños que suelo mirar por la ventana cunado juegan en la plaza principal.

El duke David dice que es un joven bastante apuesto y sobre todo caballeroso y quien sabe que otra cosa dice pero la verdad parece que está describiendo al estereotipo del hombre "Perfecto" pero eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas.

El duke como casi siempre entra gritando para avisarme de que el príncipe está aquí y que se encuentra en el comedor real

-Así que ha llegado- Mi voz sonaba un poco apagada- Bueno dile que venga aquí para que podamos hablar a solas-

-Está bien su alteza- Dicho esto salió disparado hacia la cocina

No tardo ni 5 minutos cuando llego acompañado de un joven de alta estatura más alto que el duke que a comparación de el parecía un niño y no tardo ni menos de un segundo en cerrar la puerta de un golpe dejándonos solos a los dos

-Ahhh ya estás aquí nombre es Anna Arendelle- Me di media vuelta para comenzar a examinarlo un poco, la verdad el duke tenía razón era guapo. Sus ojos eran color café claro su cabello era como un castaño rojizo, su complexión era perfecta. Después de observarlo detenidamente lo mire y con un tono dulce dije –Es un placer conocerte-

-El gusto es mío su majestad- Tomo mi mano y la beso delicadamente haciendo que me sonrojara- Soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- Hizo una pausa para mirarme detenidamente- Y será un gusto ser su esposo-.


End file.
